orlandoparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Walt Disney
Walt Disney Walt Disney was born on December 5th 1901. By 1920 Disney formed a small company however because of a rough start he moved to Kansas City. Soon he became interested in animation and decided to become an animator. His cartoons became popular throughout Kansas City. With his success Disney was able to acquire Laugh-O-Gram (his very own studio). However, Disney ran out of money so Disney moved to Hollywood. In Hollywood Disney and his brother Roy set up a cartoon studio. They needed to find distributor for Alice Comedies. Eventually, they found Magret Winkler who was very keen to do the job. The series was very successful. In 1927 Magret Winkler got married to Charles Mintz. He ordered a new series to be put into production - Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. It was a massive hit. Disney went to New York in 1928. He was shocked to discover that Charles Mintz wanted to reduce the fee he payed Disney. Disney didn't accept this deal. As a result of this Disney lost most of his staff and the rights to Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Disney was on his own. Disney needed to create a new character. He created Mickey Mouse. Mickey starred in Steamboat Willie. This was a big success. Soon Mickey became one of the world's most popular cartoon characters. In 1932 Disney was awarded a special Academy Award for creating Mickey Mouse. New characters were soon created such as Pluto, Donald and Goofy which eventually appeared in films with Mickey. In the early 1930's Dis ney began a project. It was to create the film Snow White. Many people thought it was to risky and would destroy Disney's studio. However, Disney carried on with the project. Snow White went on to become the first animated feature in America made in Technicolor. It was released in 1938 and earned over $8,000,000. With the success of Snow White Disney created Pinocchio, Peter Pan, Bambi and Alice in Wonderland. Disney also started to create Dumbo. However staff went on strike throughout the animation so Dumbo became hard to animate. In 1941 Dumbo was released. Then America joined World War II putting strain on Disney's work. In 1945 this ended. Disney's work resumed. In the late 1940's Disney had the idea to create a theme park. Children's Fairyland inspired Disney to create the theme park. The ideas developed into a bigger place called Disneyland. Disneyland opened the day after Disney made a memorable speech. Then it opened on July 18th 1955. Disneyland California was a great success. With the opening of Disneyland, Disney became a very successful man. He began creating more films such as Lady and the Tramp (1955), Sleeping Beauty (1959) and One Hundred and One Dalmations (1961). He also made Mary Poppins in 1964. It became the most successful Disney film in the 1960's. Disney began to plan a bigger version of Disneyland - Walt Disney World. It would contain Magic Kingdom and Epcot (short for Experimental Prototype Community of Tomorrow). It would also contain hotels and golf courses. Unfortunately Disney died in 1966 after collapsing. His cause of death was lung cancer. Disney's brother Roy continued the Disney World project. It opened in 1971 and Roy named it after his brother. It became Walt Disney World. In 1967 Jungle Book was released. It was one of the last films Disney played a part in. With his success Walt Disney will never be forgotten. Currently Disney films are still being animated for Walt Disney. Disneyland Paris, Disneyland Tokyo and Disneyland Hong Kong have all been built for Walt Disney. At the moment Disneyland Shanghi is under construction. With all this there are so many memories of Walt Disney and his succession. Back Home page